Secuestro
by Clio Salome
Summary: Naruto ha desaparecido causando un gran alboroto con la Hokage, la cual ignora que otro ninja esta involucrado y ha planeado un pequeño escarmiento.


Pequeña historia que se me ocurrió en el trabajo y que escribí completamente en el celular. También para descansar de mi tesis, la cual ya me está hartando U_U

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto, que le encanta "sorprender" a sus lectores y hacerles pasar semanas de angustias

Esto es un shonen-ai, y creo que podría clasificarse como SasuNaru

Secuestro

Su oficina era un caos, ninjas corriendo de un lado a otro, gritos, pergaminos desordenados, Shizune con un colapso nervioso y ella, la Godaime, estaba segura que en tres días había envejecido 100 años; ya que su actual problema tenía nombre y apellido: Uzumaki Naruto.  
El ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente había hecho honor a su apodo y ahora estaba desaparecido desde hacía tres días, únicamente había salido de misión a entregar un paquete -supuestamente importante para que no diera queja, aunque en realidad eran unas simples fotografías familiares - pero no regreso.  
Una pareja de ninjas comprobó que la mercancía había sido entregada entonces ¿dónde estaba el mensajero? Tenía a sus asistentes revisando misiones asignadas, entrevistando a cada shinobi que había estado cerca del camino y preguntando en aldeas cercanas si alguien había visto al rubio en esos tres días; pero la respuesta negativa empezaba a preocupar a Tsunade.  
Sin embargo, ni siquiera Shikamaru notó que el mapa de otra sencilla misión se cruzaba con el camino del Uzumaki.

OoO°OoO

En una pequeña villa de descanso lejos del camino por donde debió pasar el shinobi extraviado, un ninja pelinegro se estiraba en la cama mientras observaba a su acompañante dormir boca abajo. Una sonrisa de lado surco su rostro antes de inclinarse sobre la espalda morena y repartir unos cuantos besos provocando quejidos al otro por ser despertado.  
-Teme-  
-Dobe-  
Con una pequeña risilla el ojiazul se giro para depositar un suave beso en los labios del moreno  
-Quiero dormir un poco más- expreso antes de soltar un bostezo y cubrirse nuevamente con la sabana, aunque el Uchiha se lo impidió jalándole la almohada  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto un poco irritado.  
No obtuvo respuesta, más que verse envuelto en los firmes brazos del moreno y atraído hacia su cuerpo para que se acomodara cerca de él  
-Idiota- murmuró ya recostado en el hombro izquierdo del Uchiha  
-Sasuke- habló  
-¿mmm?-  
-¿No crees que ya deberíamos volver?-  
-¿Por qué, acaso no te estás divirtiendo conmigo?- Le cuestiono mientras le apretaba el trasero sin ningún pudor  
-No es eso, pero ahora hay mucho trabajo-  
-Por eso dobe, tú y yo hemos trabajado mucho y nos merecemos un pequeño descanso; además, hay mas ninjas. Konoha no va a colapsar por desaparecer unos cuantos días-  
-Si, no he estado mucho en casa y tú tampoco… ¡sí, nos merecíamos un descanso! Aunque no es como si hubiéramos desaparecido, porque avisaste a la oba-chan de que nos retrasaríamos, ¿cierto?-  
-Por supuesto, Naruto-  
Con la conciencia más tranquila, el rubio se acomodó mejor sobre el hombro del azabache para dormirse, más sintiendo como jugaban parsimoniosamente con sus cabellos.  
El ojinegro repasaba mentalmente la pequeña conversación que había tenido con el zorrito y una arrogante sonrisa surco su rostro  
-Por supuesto Naruto, por supuesto- murmuro  
Por supuesto... que no le había avisado a la Hokage donde estaban, esa era su venganza ya que desde hace tres meses lo habían separado de Naruto en las misiones bajo el argumento de que "si, eran una buena pareja de combate pero también debían coordinarse con los demás shinobis" así que ahora los mandaban con diferentes grupos a las misiones.  
El Uchiha no había tomado muy bien esa noticia, pero no le quedo más que tragarse sus insultos y cumplir las órdenes, aunque de todas formas cuando llegara del trabajo estaría el Uzumaki esperándole y coordinaban sus días libres.  
Lo verdaderamente catastrófico había empezado hacía un mes cuando sus horarios dejaron de ser similares, incluso ya no se veían y a él de que le servía estar solo en su casa, ni siquiera entrenar lo entretenía lo suficiente; nunca lo admitiría pero se había acostumbrado a la ruidosa presencia del rubio y para qué negarlo ¡el sexo era fascínate!.  
Había hablado con la voluptuosa mandataria y esta le había dicho que ella no contralaba la duración de las misiones, estaba claro que el azabache no era de agrado de la Senju pero esa era una muestra de total antipatía.

De regreso de su ultima misión en solitario y mientras ideaba una forma de cambiar su situación sintió un chacra sumamente conocido y desvió su andar al este para encontrarse en pocos kilómetros con el ser que mas ansiaba ver en esos momentos. Este último al sentir su presencia se giro para encararlo y dedicarle una de sus amplias sonrisas, aunque especial ya que esa pertenecía exclusivamente al ojinegro.  
Un segundo después ya estaban degustando de la boca contraria, el calor empezó a aumentar y la ropa a estorbar; ambos necesitaban de las caricias del otro así que la primera ronda de sexo se prolongo varias horas y en varias posturas fue ahí mismo, en la mitad del bosque y sin importarles que estaban en medio de una misión. Ya al atardecer decidieron conseguir algún lugar para pasar la noche pues Konoha aun estaba lejos y fue en ese momento que al moreno se le ocurrió un pequeño escarmiento para la Hokage, por lo que se dirigieron a una pequeña aldea lejos lejana que había conocido en sus años de renegado, claro sin que el rubio lo supiera.  
Esos tres días habían sido de sexo, de sexo duro y de sexo salvaje.  
El movimiento de su compañero de cama lo saco de sus cavilaciones y decidió descansar un rato pues debía reponer fuerzas ya que había pagado dos días más en la posada. Pero debía admitir que quería ver la cara de su dirigente al llegar junto al rubio, ambos retrasados; lo demás lo dejaría a la imaginación, y aprovechando la situación exigiría volver a ser equipo con Naruto y donde no se lo concediera que se atengan a las consecuencias, después de todo era un genio sobre todo para las venganzas.

OoO FIN OoO

Gracias por leer. ¿Comentarios?


End file.
